projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Gojira
Gojira II, or simply Gojira, is a former King of the Monsters, the son of Grandpa Gojira and Godzilla's father as well as Rexy and Future Rexy's grandfather. He has a master's degree in Drama, but his acting career hit rock bottom during the filming of Godzilla vs Destoroyah. Appearance Before 1995, Gojira was a young and healthy charcoal-colored Godzillasaurus. Currently, Gojira is a middle-aged monster who retains his charcoal-color, but he is slightly overweight and suffering from a minor meltdown rash that was originally thought to be fatal. History Pre-ProjectGodzilla Early life Gojira was born on December 15, 1956. He met an unknown female monster in 1967 and had his first son, George. It is unknown what happened to the female. He attended Monster University and graduated in 1976, receiving a master's degree in Drama. Heisei Era Gojira took up film acting in 1983, 7 years after his graduation. He starred in The Return of Godzilla in 1984 and Godzilla vs Biollante in 1989. After those two films he met King Ghidorah in 1990 and the two collaborated on an idea to revive the latter's popularity as a movie icon with the 1991 film Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, which was a huge success. King Ghidorah then retired from the film industry, but Gojira kept going. Gojira starred alongside rising thespian star Battra in the 1992 film Godzilla vs Mothra, which was also a hit. This film also earned Battra some recognition as a skilled actor, but the monster declined to do more films. Gojira, however, kept going. Following the success of Godzilla vs Mothra, Gojira met MogeGoji during the filming of that movie. The two fell in love and and were married shortly afterwards. Around the time when Gojira started filming for Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II, MogeGoji gave birth to Gojira's second son, Godzilla. The film's script called for Gojira's character to have an infant, and coincidentally, Godzilla fit the description. This was Godzilla's one of only three instances in a movie. Following the filming of Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, Gojira was having some health problems during filming, but he pushed on despite this, and he even allowed MogeGoji to fill in for him in some segments as a double. Godzilla was growing up as well and starred in this movie as Little Godzilla. Shortly after the success of Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, Gojira developed a Meltdown Rash as a result of his health problems, but he pushed on, hoping to make his next film a smash hit. While filming Godzilla vs Destoroyah, Gojira met rising film star Destoroyah and the two became best friends. But while they were filming one scene, director Luke Skywalker immediately fired the two from the set because of his claim of their "bad acting" and replaced them with interns Buu and Megatron. Thus, Gojira's acting career fell apart. Post-Heisei Era The downfall of his acting career had a major effect on his Meltdown Rash, as the stress of losing his job made it even worse. Gojira was closer to nuclear melt down, but he was able to transfer the excess energy in the form of a donation to the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant in 1996. The rash remained, but was not as severe as beforehand. Gojira temporarily retired to Florida from his failed acting career in 1996 before meeting up with Clark in St Augustine in 2012, thus returning to Monster Island. Gojira is still married to MogeGoji, but it is currently uncertain where her whereabouts are. ProjectGodzilla Episode 4 Clark introduces everyone to Gojira, much to Godzilla's surprise and Grandpa Gojira's, both of which thought he died in "the great war against Destoroyah". Gojira claims it to be just a movie and that he was an actor. He then tells everyone what really happened via flashback. In the flashback, it shows Gojira and Destoroyah about to fight each other. Before they engage in conflict, director Luke Skywalker rushes in and tells them they are "worse than Nicolas Cage" and fired them, replacing them with Buu and Megatron, the replacement interns. Thus this ended Gojira's, as well as Destoroyah's, acting career. Episode 5 Gojira appears in a flashback in the year 1994, before he got his meltdown rash. A toddler Godzilla walks up to Gojira and Grandpa Gojira asking them what they want to do, with the older Gojira promising to build a robot, despite young Gojira's protests of Grandpa Gojira's bad memory. When Grandpa Gojira first unveils and activates MechaEDI, Gojira is surprised, but still points out the old man's bad memory as well as the inability to recite the alphabet backwards. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail, with Gojira and Anguirus accompanying him. After traveling a little bit, Godzilla, his dad, and Anguirus encounter a giant killer rabbit who eats a Godzilla fan-Charmander and falls in love with Anguirus. Godzilla and Gojira are seemingly disgusted by the display of love and decide to leave. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Gojira greets Destoroyah after their run-in with Cthulhu (who is revealed to be Destoroyah's father), and accepts him to the gang. Episode 9 Gojira is with Grandpa Gojira playing Uno Poker with the old man and gets annoyed by the cyborg's broken voice processor. ProjectGodzilla Shorts Clark's Vacation Gojira's first official appearence in the shorts is in a wax museum in St Augustine, where he befriends Clark. Grandpa Gojira's Birthday Gojira and his family get Grandpa Gojira a Climbotron 3000. Abilities Coming soon. Personality Gojira is belligerent to some of the elderly, as seen with Yoda and even his own father. He gets angry when people call him "fat". Despite these, he actually cares a lot about his family and friends. Trivia *Gojira's appearance is based off of the Godzilla suit used in Godzilla vs Mothra (1992). Category:List of characters from Project: Godzilla Category:Earth Defenders Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Gojira family